Total Drama: Wipeout
by Grey Nirvana
Summary: As jail leaves Chris even more twisted than before, the producers order in a new season of Total Drama, with some of the original cast, some from Revenge of the Island, and even some entirely new contestants. A redux of both All-Stars and Pahkitew Island, this story is my attempt to fix the show. Who will win the five million dollar prize? What new drama will form? Stay tuned.
1. Episode 1, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction except for my O.C.s, obviously. I do not own any products mentioned in here unless they do not otherwise exist, nor do I own any songs that I don't make up for the sake of the story. I'm also writing this for my own enjoyment, as well as (hopefully) the enjoyment of other fans who were disappointed with All-Stars and Pahkitew Island. No profit is being made.

**Author's note:** Now, as for the purpose of this story, it's to give a better season 5. It's almost like a mixture of All-Stars and Pahkitew, as I said in the description. Most of the characters in here needed some more development. I skipped over the characters that I felt were "complete" (Duncan, Owen, Gwen) to give room for characters who didn't get closure, or if a character who HAS been around a lot is here, it's because they can help out with the story developing the others. Also, do NOT try ANY of what you see here. Seriously, you could get really messed up! Now, without further ado, let's get on with season five of Total Drama!

* * *

**Total Drama: Wipeout**

_Episode 1, Part 1: Drawn Together_

Chef Hatchet glanced around nervously as he walked through the halls of one of the highest security prisons in Canada. One year had passed since Revenge of the Island, meaning that a certain host's sentence was up. Chef finally reached the "pit", also known as solitary confinement, where he found Chris McClain facing the corner in fetal position as he opened the door.

"Chris?" Chef asked nervously, stepping into the room. Chris turned around to face him, and Chef went wide-eyed at the host's crazy eyes and unshaven face.

"Chef?" Chris started.

"Yo' sentence is up. And get this... The producers want to start a new season," Chef explained. Chris grinned at this news and ripped off the beard he had "grown".

"They're finally doing my All-Stars idea?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Eh... Sort of," Chef answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" he inquired. In response, Chef handed him a folder containing contracts for some of the old casts, from both the original and new sets. In the back of the folder, Chris found six more applications.

"New victims, eh?" Chris began to grin more.

"So what do you say, Chris?" Chef smirked.

"It is ON!" Chris exclaimed, smiling evilly.

* * *

***cue opening theme***

To mom and dad, I'm doin' fine,

(Tyler is shown diving off of a cliff into the water)

You guys are on my mind!

(He crashes into a boat carrying Geoff and Bridgette)

You asked me what I wanted to be,

(a blond leg-day-skipper is shown laughing at them, while a red-head wearing a Zelda t-shirt is glaring at him)

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

(Trent is over near the beach playing his guitar by Courtney, as Mike and Zoey are cuddling near them)

I wanna be famous!

(Mike suddenly spasms and knocks Trent's guitar away, sending it flying into Scott's head, knocking him over)

I wanna live close to the sun,

(a short, scrawny blond boy watches from the bushes as a skinny-buff brunette boy happily grabs a booby-trapped golden chain from a stump)

Y'all pack your bags, cause I've already won,

(the brunette goes wide-eyed as he sees a log crashing into him)

Everything to prove, nothin' in my way,

(he crashes into Izzy swinging through the forest on a vine)

I'll get there one day,

(they go flying into the confessional booth, knocking Heather and Alejandro out of it)

Cuz, I wanna be famous!

(Brick and Jo are arm-wrestling intensely)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(a fit girl with long blonde hair and purple highlights does a flying kick across the new Dock of Shame, breaking a slingshot and causing Chris to yell at her as she smirks)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(the camera pans to Ezekiel and Dawn sitting next to each other awkwardly and smiling until an arrow shoots between them, and the camera zooms out to show everyone whistling while the scrawny blond boy snickers a little)

***end of theme song***

Chris stood in front of the camera on a new Dock of Shame, which was stationed on a whole new island, giving his signature grin.

"Welcome, viewers, to Total Drama: Wipeout!" Chris exclaimed. "And, no, this has nothing to do with the show, 'Wipeout', because I know somebody is going to ask me that."

An intern rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Chris. I'm sure people know that."

Chris glared at him and murmured something about lawsuits under his breath, then turned back to the camera, once again grinning.

"So, this season, things are going to be a little bit different. First of all, as you can see, we're at a whole new location. A pinch of Wawanakwa, as well as a few things to make it... Wilder," his grin widened at that part.

"Also, my year-long 'vacation' has made me a new man- a much more devious man, so the challenges this season will be MUCH harder, MUCH more painful, and MUCH more enjoyable to watch!" he laughed. "However, it will all be worth it for the campers, as the rewards are a lot better this season, and the prize is not $100,000, not $1 million, not even $2 million, but FIVE. MILLION. DOLLARS!"

As he said this, the intern held up the trademark case.

Chris then looked up into the sky at a huge chopper. "And here our contestants come!"

"From Revenge of the Island:"

"Multiple Mike!"

Mike fell from the sky as his personalities argued about how they shouldn't have come back.

"The... Uh... Nice person, Zoey!"

Zoey simply fell toward the water screaming.

"Soulless ginger, Scott!"

Scott hung onto the ledge of the chopper as Chef stepped on his toes to make him let go.

"The Brickhouse!"

Brick saluted out of the door. "Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty-!" He got cut off by Chef pushing him out.

"The nagger with a knack for nicknames, Jo!"

She pushed Chef out of the way and made the dive herself as she flipped the bird to Chris, making him smirk more.

"And Moonchild Dawn!" Chris exclaimed. He then raised an eyebrow when she didn't fall from the chopper.

"Is something wrong, Chris?" a squeaky voice asked from behind him, making him jump and fall into the water, and causing everyone to laugh.

"What? HOW?!" he exclaimed, seeing Dawn on the dock. To this, she simply shrugged and waved to the other Revenge of the Island members, who were still laughing.

Chris pulled himself back onto the dock and scowled, then suddenly pushed Dawn into the water, earning glares from Mike, Zoey, and Brick as he grinned.

"Ah, karma..." he sighed happily. "Anyway, now, for the first time since season three, some contestants from the ORIGINAL cast!"

From the chopper, Chef was seen pushing Heather out as she screamed in protest and yelled a few naughty things at Chris.

"The queen of mean, Heather!"

Tyler ran to the door and dove out before Chef can push him, but he ended up crashing into the dock instead.

"The Admiral of Accidental Injury, Tyler!"

Once again, Chef was denied the chance to push a player out of the chopper as Izzy punched him in the gut and cannonballed into the water, splashing everyone and making Chris glare at her for getting him wet again.

"The psychopath known as Izzy," he said plainly.

Up in the sky, Eva walked up to the door and glared at Chef, as if daring him to push her out. He stepped back and let her dive in herself.

"The other psychopath, Eva!" Chris smirked, now in a better mood from seeing the nervous expressions on everyone else's faces.

Chef finally got a chance to push a contestant out of the chopper again as he threw Courtney out.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" she exclaimed on the way down.

"The other OTHER psychopath, Courtney!" Chris exclaimed.

Trent simply let Chef push him out without much of a fight, but yelled on the way down regardless.

"The Elvis-Wannabe, Trent!"

Geoff didn't put up much of a fight either as he was thrown out, but he simply yelled out a "Woo-hoo!" as he cannonballed into the water.

"Party boy Geoff! Someone I'm actually somewhat happy to see!" Chris grinned. "Too bad I can't play favorites."

Bridgette ran towards the door and accidentally knocked Chef over the head with her surfboard, knocking him out of the chopper with her.

"Oops..." she muttered on the way down.

Chris simply laughed at Chef's pain. "Surfer girl, Bridgette!"

Geoff and Bridgette started making out in the water as some of the other contestants rolled their eyes, face-palmed, or "eww-ed" at this.

Up in the plane, there were only two people from the original cast left. A scarred Latin male turned towards a very pale-green one and smirked.

"I suppose we must show ourselves out?" the Latin one started as the pale one simply shrugged.

As the Latin jumped from the plane in a perfect dive, the others took a moment to realize that it was Alejandro.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Heather exclaimed in horror.

"Now, freshly out of the hospital, the Latin Lover Boy, Alejandro!" Chris exclaimed.

The pale boy finally stepped to the door and hesitantly jumped out. Almost nobody recognized this one, save for Alejandro and Izzy, who had been talking to him on the plane.

"Finally, formerly feral boy, Ezekiel!" Chris exclaimed as Ezekiel hit the water and several of the players gasped.

"Yo..." Ezekiel said halfheartedly. Before anyone could ask what he was doing there, Chris started in again.

"Now, we actually have a few more players to introduce. However, these players are entirely new one, which means that they have NO idea what they're in for!" Chris smirked as a few other players gasped.

"I thought you said this was a strictly 'All-Stars' season! You know, with veterans?" Courtney started in.

"Yeah, about that... Too many of the producers thought some people got too much screen time, so we decided to change things up a little," Chris explained. As he finished, a boat pulled up, rather than a chopper.

"We brought these guys in by boat so that it would be a surprise to the rest of the cast," Chris half-whispered to the camera and winked.

"Introducing... Jared!"

A skinny-buff male with brown hair in a hoodie, backwards snapback, somewhat baggy jeans, and Jordans high-tops stepped onto the dock.

"Yo, Chris! Wassup, my *****?!" he offered a hand to Chris as everyone gasped. Chris even raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you can't say that word on television! We'll get our pants sued off!" Chris exclaimed.

"My bad, bro," Jared shrugged and walked off, then looked over to the other contestants.

"This is my competition? Heh, no problem," he laughed as he sat down, earning some glares from them.

Chris shook his head in annoyance. "Great, another Zeke..." he muttered as a long and dark haired girl with blonde highlights, a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, a Green Day t-shirt, and combat boots stepped out beside him. "Ladies and gentlemen, Cecili," Chris gestured to her as she stepped over next to Jared.

"Aye, girl," Jared smirked, trying to put an arm around her.

"Don't even," she said simply.

"But-" he started.

"Beat it," Cecili glared at him. To this he tried to just grab her anyway, earning protests from a lot of the cast. Then, Cecili simply kneed Jared between the legs, making him collapse to the dock and causing everyone to cheer.

"I'll be here all season," Cecili said with a smirk as she curtsied.

"Moving along..." Chris said as he finished laughing and Jared crawled away. A girl with mid-length red hair who looked a little too skinny stepped out next to him. She was wearing square glasses, a Legend of Zelda t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, ripped jeans, and black Converse.

"Vicki!" Chris said as Vicki smiled and waved nervously to everyone then went to stand by Cecili.

"Next up is... Travis!" Chris said as a short, scrawny boy in a Freddie Krueger-style thermal shirt, grey skinny jeans, black Converse high-tops, and unkempt blond hair stepped out.

"Hey, everyone! I promise I'll make this season REALLY fun!" he exclaimed with a huge smile and ran over to join Vicki and Cecili as a few contestants laughed and others went wide-eyed at what his definition of "fun" might be.

Next, an athletic-looking girl with blonde hair and purple highlights stepped out next to Chris, wearing a purple loose-fitting tank top, black skinny jeans ripped above the ankles, a black choker with a silver star on it, and black New Balance shoes.

"And I promise to make it even more fun than that," she said, winking. A lot of the guys and even a few girls raised an eyebrow at this one.

"Now, Crystal!" Chris exclaimed, amused by the contestants' reactions before continuing.

"I know you're all tired of these introductions, and I am, too. But don't worry, this is the last contestant. Introducing, Maxwell!" Chris exclaimed as a boy with spiky blond hair and a muscular upper body stepped out.

"Good thing you saved me for last. I'm going to dominate these losers this season!" he exclaimed.

"You won't be dominating anything with legs that skinny," Jo spoke up, noticing that Maxwell's legs didn't really match his upper body, and causing everyone to snicker.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to notice that!" he protested.

"Just take this as a friendly reminder not to skip leg day!" Chris smirked as he looked to the camera.

"Whatever, my legs are the most powerful here without me even training them!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Maxwell yelled. Then, Vicki stepped up and lightly tapped Maxwell, making him fall over into the water and causing everybody to laugh more. He looked up and saw Vicki giggling.

"You caught me off guard, you toothpick! Why don't you go back to whoring around on your games!" Maxwell yelled at her, referring to the game t-shirt. Most of the contestants just rolled their eyes, but Vicki looked legitimately hurt. She simply hung her head and walked back over to Cecili as Maxwell grinned in triumph despite some dirty looks.

"Okay... Now that that's over with, we can finally get some things sorted out with these kids. Twenty-two campers are finally here at Camp Pahkitew! How will the newbies fare? What new drama will emerge this season? Just how long is this going to take? Find out when we come back on: Total! Drama! Wipeout!" Chris exclaimed as the camera zoomed out to show the whole island.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do y'all think so far? Especially about the new characters, as well as the ones who may as well be new (Ezekiel, Eva, Dawn). Any predictions about how things will go? Also, I'm welcome to ideas for challenges. Although I have the story mostly planned out, I also think this should be somewhat of a team effort, as the purpose of this fanfic is to give the fans the season five that they deserve. As always, thank you all for reading, and stay tuned for more, as it's obviously just getting started now. :3**


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

**Total Drama: Wipeout**

_Episode 1, Part 2: Drawn Together_

Everyone finally dried off and gathered on the beach. Or, rather, Chris blasted the contestants with a giant fan once they got out of the water and onto the beach. He turned towards the camera and smirked a little.

"A lot of people complained last season about how much we focused on the challenges, rather than the horrible experience of the people suffering through them. So, before I divide them up into teams, I'm going to let them interact a bit. You know, more drama equals more ratings," he whispered as the camera transitioned over to the contestants. Nothing of note seemed to be happening with most of them. Jo, Brick, Eva, and Tyler were having competitions to see who was the best physically, with Eva mostly winning. Scott, Maxwell, and Jared were having a stare off. Travis fiddled with something in his hands. Cecili and Crystal started up a conversation about something, as did Dawn and Vicki. Mike and Zoey were off cuddling, while Geoff and Bridgette were making out as usual. Heather sat down alone and glared at people, specifically Alejandro, who didn't seem to notice. Trent and Courtney both just looked around awkwardly then went off alone. Finally, the camera panned over to Ezekiel.

Immediately after surfacing, Ezekiel had gone over away from everybody on the edge of the beach. Only a few people noticed, the first of them being Alejandro and Izzy, who went over to try and cheer him up.

"Come on, Zekey, this'll be fun!" Izzy said as she gave Ezekiel a noogie, causing his toque to be shifted at an awkward angle.

"How fun could this be, eh? Remember what happened the last time this was going to be 'fun'?" he sighed, referring to World Tour.

"We all had our share of misfortune that season," Alejandro pointed out, shuddering from the memory of being trapped in the Drama Machine, as Izzy started naming off random "facts" to imitate Brainzilla.

"Yeah, but now I know that President Clinton invented the lightbulb in 1945!" Izzy exclaimed. Alejandro raised an eyebrow at her while Ezekiel just chuckled a little.

"The point is, we have healed, and now we can avenge ourselves against Chris on this accursed show!" Alejandro finished.

"I dunno, eh. I'm afraid, you know? I'm already not the most popular... And what if I go insane again?" Ezekiel said, shaking his head.

"Oh, as if I'm well-liked around here. Alas, I cannot blame them," Alejandro trailed off.

"Come on, you guys, let's stop having a pity party! Let's go out and meet some people!" Izzy exclaimed, then grabbed Ezekiel's wrist and dragged him over to the other players. Alejandro face palmed despite laughing. However, he noticed Heather glaring at him from a distance and frowned.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Alejandro:** What, you're wondering why I'm talking to Ezekiel? Thinking I'm manipulating him? As a matter of fact, I know I deserved being put in that robot suit. The main reason I came back was to redeem myself. Although, I'm not going to deny myself the million, if I even get that far... (he snickers)

**(static)**

**Ezekiel:** (sighs) I didn't want to come back, eh. But my family needs the money! A lot of people want me back, and Chris thought it would be fun to torture me some more, so I got on pretty easy. Problem is, I just don't see how I can stay on long enough to get it... At least Izzy and Alejandro have been nice to me...

**(static)**

**Izzy:** Zekey just needs to get out there and meet people! He's really a sweetheart to me! He just needed to stop using all that "teen-speak" stuff. But this season I'm making sure he has a good time! (fist pumps)

**(static)**

**Heather:** What is Alejandro doing with that loser, Zeke? I didn't know his standards had dropped THAT low since World Tour. Either way, it's clear he's making allies again, and I can't let him keep ME from winning this thing! Hope you liked making it to the finale last time, pretty boy. It won't be happening again.

* * *

Izzy turned towards Ezekiel once they were in the middle of the beach.

"So, Zekey! Who do you think would be fun to talk to?" she asked excitedly, scanning the other contestants all doing their own thing.

"Uh... I, I dunno, eh..." he stuttered.

"Alrighty, then, looks like I'm picking for you!" Izzy cheered as she dragged him towards Dawn and Vicki.

"Izzy, wait!" Ezekiel exclaimed, but it only got the two girls' attention.

"Um... Hi," Dawn said awkwardly as Izzy and Ezekiel came up next to her and Vicki, not sure what to make of this, as Vicki just giggled a little.

"Hey! Zekey wanted to say hi to you!" Izzy smirked as Ezekiel blushed profusely and frantically tried to explain that it was Izzy's idea, causing the two girls to start giggling. Then, Dawn noticed something.

"Um... Ezekiel, right?" she started.

"Yep... What's your name again?" he asked, a little embarrassed to not remember.

"Dawn. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dawn asked. Izzy cheered.

"Score one for Zekey!" she exclaimed, then ushered Vicki away before she could say anything. Ezekiel resisted the urge to face palm.

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" Ezekiel asked, turning towards Dawn.

"Your aura. It's filled with holes!" 'Almost as bad as Vicki's...' she thought to herself. "You must have had a pretty rough time..."

"Wait. Auras?" Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, extremely confused. "What's an aura, eh?"

"Um... It's just this... Thing that I see. It tells me things about people," she explained. Ezekiel still didn't know what to make of it, but he just went with it.

"Well... In season one, I got voted off first and got a bunch of death threats just for repeating what I heard and doing what my dad told me to, eh. Then on the Aftermath show the next season the producers told me it would make me 'cool' to value money over friends... After that I got shunned for trying to be cool... Voted out first again... And last season you saw what I became by the end of World Tour..." he finished off. "A freak... And I still am a freak..."

Even Dawn didn't know what to make of this. Suddenly, a loud horn sound caused everyone to jump and turn to the source. Except for Eva, who simply turned around blank faced. Chris put down an air horn and a megaphone.

"Don't you think that was overkill?" Courtney muttered.

"Nope! It's just what I needed to get all of you to shut up! Now that I've given some time to let things stir up a bit, I think it's a good time to form the teams. This season, I'll be dividing you up based on your motives for competing before, and for the newbies, your motives for competing now. For the first team, when I call your name, go and stand on the red pad," Chris started as the competitors looked between each other.

"Scott." Scott smirked and walked over.

"Jo." Jo stood next to Scott as they half-glared at each other.

"Maxwell." However, now they both fixated their glare on Maxwell.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Scott:** Why does he have to be on MY team? I'M the only one allowed to be a jerk around here!

* * *

Maxwell glared back and opened his mouth to say something before being cut off by Jo.

"Listen up, bird legs. If you get in my way, I'll make your life here a living hell," she threatened.

"Likewise, tranny," Maxwell spat.

"What the HELL did you just call me?!" Jo exclaimed.

"Save it for the competition!" Chris yelled. He didn't want any more distractions. "You two can murder each other for all I care later if I don't get to it first, but for right now, let's keep moving!"

The two finally crossed their arms and faced opposite directions.

Chris smirked and finished calling out names. "Courtney. Heather. Brick. Alejandro. Jared. Eva. Ezekiel, and Tyler!" he called out as they stepped onto the red pad one by one.

"From here on out, you will be known as the 'Competitive Condors'," Chris exclaimed, tossing them a banner with their symbol, a red circle with a condor face on it, appearing to be staring its prey down. Ezekiel sighed a little when he saw that Izzy and Dawn were on different teams, but then thought to himself that at least he had been put with Alejandro, as well as a lot more of the strongest players in the game.

"Next, for the yellow pad. Trent, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Vicki, Travis, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Crystal, and Cecili," Chris called out as they stepped up. Several of them smiled at each other. Dawn immediately got Vicki into the group with her, Mike and Zoey, as well as Izzy, who was still basically attached to Vicki. Geoff and Bridgette never stopped making out on the way over. Travis simply fiddled with something he had been messing around with since they got there as Trent looked around awkwardly.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Trent:** Wow. Not many people I really know. Well, except for Geoff, but, you know...

(static followed by Geoff and Bridgette making out in the confessional)

* * *

"From here on out, you will be known as the 'Laid-Back Llamas!'" Chris exclaimed as he tossed them a banner with their symbol on it: a yellow circle with a smiling llama face on it. A few of the condors laughed at the name

"That name is almost as stupid as something like... Uh..." Maxwell started.

"The Heroic Hamsters!" Scott finished for him. They high fived. Most of the Llamas just rolled their eyes.

"Now, these are the people that you will be bunking with, competing with, and depending on, all the way to the merge. Now, before we go over a few more things, why don't you all explain why you're here THIS time," Chris said, as the camera panned over to the confessional booth.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Trent:** I guess I just want to have a good time. I was hoping to meet some pretty chill people. Besides, the fans of the Drama Brothers back home were really getting on my nerves, so I needed a bit of a break. I just wish Gwen had actually come back. I doubt anyone understands how I feel, but I still kind of want her back...

**(static)**

**Courtney:** (sighs) I need to win the money. After everything that happened on Total Drama before, most prestigious schools wouldn't take me, meaning no finishing my education. Which means no career as a lawyer. I don't even know if it would still be worth it if Duncan had stuck around... I don't know how I still miss him. I doubt anyone understands how I feel, even I don't. I just wish I had never come on this show, because now I need it.

**(static)**

**Vicki:** (rubs her arm nervously) I just figured I could get away from some stuff on this show... (she goes wide eyed) Uh, nothing too serious. Just a change of pace! Plus I know a lot of friends meet on this show, so I thought it might be cool to meet some people. Hopefully not a lot of them are like that Maxwell guy...

**(static)**

**Geoff:** (sitting with Bridgette on his lap) I'm just here to party, dudes! Plus, Bridgette and I both managed to get back in the game! Woohoo! But anyway, I heard a bunch of people I haven't met yet are gonna be on here, so I figured I could even make some new friends. This is gonna be awesome! Except for the Chris part... But still, awesome!

**Bridgette:** (smiles) Same with me! I really just wanna hang. Plus it means more time I get to spend with my Geoff!

**Geoff:** (smiles as they start making out again)

**(static)**

**Eva:** Ever since season one, my anger management classes have been going well. So, I figured I may as well give it another shot. This time, between having my temper under control and being even stronger than before, I think I may have this in the bag! (smirks)

**(static)**

**Jo:** I was cheated out of the million last time! But now there's no Cameron, and no other particularly smart people to get me booted out. The only real threat to me might be Eva, but other people will want her gone, too. Nothing's holding me back now!

**(static)**

**Heather:** What? Am I supposed to give a detailed description of why I want to win? I was cheated out of my money last time. I want it back. Any other questions? (glares at the camera)

**(static)**

**Travis:** Hehehe... (holds up his contraption, a thing looking like a Rubiks cube) Oh, I'm going to have fun this season. Making trouble is what I do best. Presenting... The un-solvable Rubiks cube! I have arranged it in such a way that it is literally impossible to solve! (he laughs evilly) Dr. Evil strikes again! But I do want to meet some people! I'm not evil! Just a bad boy. Professor Chaos was just already taken. Now to just hide this somewhere that somebody will easily find it...

**(static)**

**Maxwell:** Do I even need to say it? I'm here to take that five million dollars! With my muscles, my brain, and my overall superiority to these losers, I'm going to crush them all! Especially that Vicki girl... NOBODY pushes me in the water, especially not some social outcast! (he notices something on the ground) Hey, is this a Rubiks cube?

**(static)**

**Tyler:** (fist pumps and shows off his now much larger muscles) Since World Tour, I've been seriously pumping iron! The only good thing about Lindsay and I breaking up was that it gave me more time to train up my body. (he sighs) I still miss her though. At least now Tyler 2.0 can focus on winning this thing! Woo! Although I'm still really accident prone, so that may be a problem...

**(static)**

**Mike:** (rubs the back of his head as the dark circles under his eyes become more visible) So... I've been having a few more problems lately. You know, of the mental kind? I hope it's not what I think it is, but Zoey knows about it, just in case. If we get the money, some of it is gonna be used to finally get me some help. (he gasps)

**Chester:** Ah, you're just a sissy! If that whippersnapper is still around, then I'm the queen of England! (he gasps again)

**Mike:** You're probably right, Chester, but we can never be too careful. Anyways, it's not all about the money. Zoey and I live pretty far away from each other, so meeting up is hard. This show is a for sure way of hanging out, plus we get to see some other cool people too! (he smiles)

**(static)**

**Zoey:** I'm mainly here to help Mike. His disorder is becoming an even bigger problem lately, and he can't afford to get help. Besides, this show brought us together, so even though we hate Chris, it's still cool to get to hang out! (she smiles sweetly)

**(static)**

**Brick:** I'm mainly here to win. Although it was worth it to save lives, not focusing on winning cost me the game last season. I want to focus on the task at hand here- and my improved skills will definitely help me reach the finish!

**(static)**

**Dawn:** While the money would be nice to contribute to charity, Zoey told me a little while ago that Mike is having problems and asked me to use my... "Abilities" to help out. She didn't really specify what was going on, though.

**(static)**

**Alejandro:** I suppose I must explain this in detail... I'm mostly here to redeem myself. However, I suppose my past performance caused Chris to put me on the team he did. That's not to say I don't want to win, but I'm playing a fair game this time. That experience made me a believer in karma.

**(static)**

**Izzy:** I'm just here to have a good time! Maybe even have a fling or two! (she giggles) I don't even know what I'm gonna do, I just know it's gonna be fun!

**(static)**

**Scott:** Need I explain it? I'm here to win. I'm poorer than dirt back home. I guess I shouldn't do it the same way as last time, though. Look where that got me. (he flashes a few of the scars on his arms) Those aren't even the bad ones. I ain't a big believer in karma, but I guess I did get a punishment for last season. Was it too harsh? NO SH-

**(static)**

**Jared:** These motha*****s better watch out, 'cause I'm about to roll right through this season. Das right, I'm goin' all da way to the top! Know what I'm sayin'?

**(static)**

**Ezekiel:** )sighs) I already said why I'm here. That doesn't mean I have to like it, eh. If I don't win, we might lose the house unless mom and dad come up with enough somehow. Rehab really did a number on all of us...

**(static)**

**Crystal:** What can I say? I love a good competition. (she smirks) Plus, with the way the guys were gawking at me earlier, I can tell I have a huge advantage already. Oh, I'm definitely here to have fun... I'll have a lot of fun winning this whole thing. Maybe I'll even get to let out my wild side. (she winks at the camera)

* * *

"Whew, that's finally over. Time to show you all your sleeping accommodations!" Chris exclaimed, leading the two teams to a gigantic mansion-like structure, causing several people to stare in amazement.

"THIS is where we're sleeping?" Trent asked, grinning ear to ear.

"I'll get to that. The losers of each challenge will not be provided with shelter. They will have to forage for food, water, shelter, and whatever else they need to survive until the next challenge. However, the winners of each challenge will get to spend the week in the all new, deluxe spa hotel!" Chris exclaimed.

"However, you will have to work hard to earn your reward! Jail has given me all sorts of new ideas for challenges. Not just physical, but things that will seriously screw with your mind! So be prepared for the toughest, most painstaking challenges yet!" he smiled evilly as most people looked between each other nervously.

"Now, because I am a nice person, you will not have to compete in a challenge today. However, you will be faced with a personal challenge; finding a place to call home when you're NOT in the spa hotel!"

"Well, my team doesn't even need to do that! With me here, we'll never lose to the LAME Llamas!" Maxwell exclaimed, earning quite a few eye rolls, but Jo did speak up, agreeing that "We definitely won't lose".

"Hey, your funeral, dude," Chris shrugged. "You have until tomorrow morning to make yourselves comfortable in whatever shelter you can find or build."

With that, he drove off in his four-wheeler, leaving the campers to find their shelters.

* * *

**And the stage is set! This isn't the end of the episode, by the way. There's one more part about the "challenge". So how are y'all liking the characters so far? I realize I'm using "the contestants" a lot, and not really describing what all of the characters are doing at certain points, but it's hard to write 22 characters, so I'm focusing on the more important things for now. I promise this'll get better, I'm just trying to start things up. If there's anything y'all want to see, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll try and incorporate it into the story I have planned out. Also, feel free to make predictions! Anyways, thank you for reading, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Episode 1, Part 3

**Total Drama: Wipeout**

_Episode 1, Part 3: Drawn Together_

The Llamas immediately set out together to find a place to stay, while the Condors weren't getting along so well.

"We need to build in a tree! That way animals can't get in, and it'll be harder for the other team to sabotage us!" Heather started in.

"No way! If there's a storm, there's a good chance we'll get knocked out. Plus, what if the tree can't support the weight? We need to find a cave!" Jo retorted. They began to glare at each other until Courtney interjected.

"Look, why don't we just find a place? The other team isn't exactly threatening, but they will be if we can't get it together!" she exclaimed.

"As if we're even gonna need to have a backup shelter!" Maxwell shouted. "They're so weak, we'll be staying in the spa hotel the entire game!" This earned him a few cheers, but a few eye rolls as well.

"Look, Chris said this was a _personal_ challenge. So you all can stay wherever you'd like. I'm going to find a tree," Heather said, storming off. Courtney facepalmed as everyone else stormed off, as well.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Heather:** What can I say? I do better going solo. Besides, I-

**Jo:** -don't-

**Alejandro:** -trust-

**Maxwell:** -anyone-

**Scott:** -on this-

**Eva:** -****ing-

**Jared:** -team! (he crosses his arms)

**(static)**

**Courtney:** Ugh... I try to be a team player, and this is what I get...

* * *

"Guess I have to fly solo... Again!" Courtney rolled her eyes, starting towards the beach.

Meanwhile, the Llamas were tending to Mike. Mike had summoned Svetlana to scout the area, but she had ended up falling from a tree when she had a spasm. As the team ran over to check on Mike, Travis began to look for his own little hideout, and came across a cave going down into the cliff. He smirked and was about to go in, when Zoey noticed him.

"Oh, hey! Travis found a cave!" she exclaimed to the others. Travis scowled a little on the inside, then thought better of it.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Travis:** I suppose we could all use a shelter. I just wanted a place to be alone whenever I want to plot or just think... Oh well, at least this'll make the team like me some more!

* * *

Mike got up mostly fine, but still rubbing the back of his head. Dawn noticed something wrong with Mike, but decided not to raise a commotion at the moment.

The cave gently sloped down to a main level below, which opened up into a large room with rocks acting as furniture, as well as another opening out of the side of the cliff, giving them a view of the ocean below.

"Damn," was all Cecili could say, which summed it up for just about everyone.

"Alrighty," Crystal started, "now that we have a shelter, let's hurry and gather some resources before it gets dark." She gestured towards the sun, which was setting over the water.

"Good idea," Trent replied. "I know how to fish."

"Mike and I can gather wood!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I can pick some berries," Dawn suggested.

"I'll get some stuff to use as pillows!" Travis fist pumped, receiving a "good call" from Vicki.

"I can go with him," she said.

"Oh! I can set some traps for food and the other team!" Izzy exclaimed, and ran out to go do it before getting a response, receiving yet more facepalms in the same day.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Travis:** Izzy seems fun. But traps are supposed to be _my_ thing! (he pouts a little)

**Crystal: **I need to get the leadership role; not that I want to manipulate my team or anything! It's just that nobody else really seems to be the leader type.

* * *

As everyone headed out to do their own things, Crystal noted that, "the rest of us will hold down the fort and fix things up a bit."

Dawn decided to tag along with Mike and Zoey, since the things they were looking for weren't going to be in terribly different locations. She also figured that she could get to the bottom of the aura mystery. When Mike had a handful of sticks, he spasmed again, scattering the sticks back.

"Mike?! You okay?!" Zoey exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Yeah... Just the same thing that's been happening..." Mike muttered.

"Wait a minute... Would this have anything to do with the black spot in your aura?" Dawn inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"What now?" Mike asked, confused.

"Well, normally your aura is a shade of light blue, but I noticed a black spot in it earlier..." she replied before Mike cut her off.

"But what does that mean?" Mike asked.

"Well, something appears to be different within you. More problems with your personalities?" Dawn questioned. Mike and Zoey exchanged glances, then nodded at each other.

"Well, you see..." Mike started, before being interrupted by Maxwell.

"Well, well. More freaks," he jeered.

"Ugh, what do you want, Maxwell?" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I want all of those things you've gathered. Hand over the food and the wood, and I won't kick your asses!" Maxwell sneered at them.

"You do realize all any of us have to do to beat you is push you over or trip you, right?" Mike laughed a little bit as Zoey giggled.

"Hey! I wasn't ready that time! You won't ever see a loser like her push me over again!" he roared.

"Stop arguing! Maybe we can just not argue?" Dawn suggested, receiving weird looks from the other three.

"Why don't you drop the nice girl act? We all know you're probably a cultist witch or something, freak," Maxwell spat. Dawn looked taken aback, then sulked away.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Dawn:** I hate that I can be hurt by just words... But when you hear things like that all the time, it starts to stick with you... (she frowns and looks to the side)

**Zoey: **Oh, it is _on._

* * *

"Why don't you come over here and back up your bitching?" Zoey yelled over at Maxwell as she felt Commando Zoey leaking out. Spending so much time with Mike had caused her own sort of alternate personality to form and become a regular thing if she got mad enough.

"No problem! I'll make you wish you were never born!" Maxwell exclaimed proudly, charging at Mike and Zoey. Suddenly, as Msxwell stepped on a patch of leaves, a net closed around him, trapping him and suspending him from a tree branch.

"Uh... Help!?" Maxwell cried down as Mike and Zoey smirked.

"I'll bet you can rip the net apart without really trying!" Mike shouted with fake encouragement. Maxwell growled and started trying to tear the net up as the couple walked away with their loot.

"Wait a minute," Mike finally stopped and asked. "Who set that trap?"

Zoey thought for a moment. Commando Zoey had come out just now... They then heard a female voice doing a Tarzan cry and turned around to find Izzy swinging through the forest on a vine.

"Should I even have asked?" Mike rolled his eyes.

As this went on, out of the Condors, none of them were having much luck. Alejandro, Tyler, and Ezekiel had made a small team due to Ezekiel and Alejandro being new friends, as well as Tyler having cheered for Alejandro in the finale of World Tour. They found an area seemingly carved right out of some foliage. There was a small entrance, as well as leaves and branches acting as walls and a ceiling.

"This is more like it," Alejandro smirked as the team high-fived.

They found a fallen log to sit on and got to talking about how they could win the game.

"Alright, what is everyone here's biggest strength or talent?" Tyler asked. "Mine is my awesome finger strength!"

"My charm, of course... Although, that is going to be much more difficult now with the others being wary of me, and my... Injuries," Alejandro scowled.

"Well, Heather is still attracted to you, eh. She's been staring at you most of this time here," Ezekiel smirked.

"Indeed... Perhaps we can use this to our advantage! I'm sure none of us particularly want Heather here, after all. I especially would like some revenge," Alejandro replied. "I also think we have figured out that your main strength is your mind."

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Ezekiel: **Not to brag, but I do have an IQ of 171, eh. I did manage to memorize eight different languages, after all.

**Tyler:** With my strength, Ezekiel's brain, and Alejandro just being good at the game, we're gonna be unbeatable! (he cheers)

* * *

In her search for a shelter, Courtney eventually started walking along the beach, where she found Trent fishing. She tried not to be noticed, but he turned around and saw her anyway.

"Hey!" Trent greeted.

"Uh.. Hey. You do realize we're not on the same team, right?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but... Just being friendly," Trent shrugged. "Besides, your team appears to be non-existant, judging by the fact that you're alone."

"So are you!" Courtney replied.

"I'm fishing to get food for my team."

Courtney sighed, then sat down next to him. "Care if I join you?"

Trent considered this for a few seconds then motioned next to him. They sat in a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, until Trent dared to start in.

"So... Why exactly did you come back? You do realize that it's a wonder Chris didn't bring Duncan back, right?" he asked. Courtney sighed, debating whether or not to tell him. Then she remembered that Gwen was Trent's old girlfriend.

"Well... Why did you come back? Gwen was also pretty likely to be here," Courtney pointed out.

"True, but we're at least still friends," Trent shrugged. "Besides, I was hoping to maybe win her back. Duncan sure as hell doesn't deserve her, or anyone for that matter."

"I think we can agree on that," Courtney rolled her eyes. She had gotten over Duncan, and was actually on speaking terms with Gwen due to two years having passed, but it still hurt to think about them betraying her.

"I guess you're over him, then?" Trent inquired.

"Mostly... I don't want him back, but it still hurts. It's hard to explain, but the whole 'princess' nickname thing is probably what did it," Courtney replied. "Silly, right?"

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate?"

"Well... after all that time of calling me 'princess', I started to feel like I really was his princess," she explained.

"I can sorta see that," Trent nodded, reeling in another fish. They sat for a few more moments in silence.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Trent:** And here I was thinking I was alone. I guess Courtney had it even harder than me with her relationship. Although we did both go a little crazy in season two. (he laughs a little)

**Courtney:** I guess Trent isn't such a loser after all. I don't understand why he would want to go out with a girl who could easily stab him in the back, but at least he's nice. I can't really say the same for most other guys.

* * *

Courtney finally spoke up. "Trent?"

"Yeah?" came the reply as he looked over.

"Can I borrow some fish? I'm starving..." she said sheepishly. Trent looked at his stash and shrugged, handing her one.

"Ew... I mean, thanks," Courtney smiled.

"Sure. Nobody deserves to starve, whether they're on my team or not. And your team sure isn't being much help," Trent rolled his eyes at the lack of coordination on a team so devoted to winning. They then noticed that the sun had almost set.

"Hey, I need to get back to my team. They might not let someone of the opposite team in, but I saw a little space underneath the cliff on my way down," Trent said as he stood up and collected his fish.

"Okay..." Courtney sighed. "And thanks again."

Trent smiled and headed back up to the cave as Courtney walked off to the place Trent described, a hint of a smile on her face. The "shelter" was nothing fancy, but it would get the job done.

When Trent walked into the cave, everyone else was already there.

"I got the fish!" he exclaimed as the team came up and high-fived him. That night, the Llamas dined like royalty on fish and berries over a hot fire in a decent home, while the Condors struggled to find a decent place, food, or even get a fire going, not to mention they were all divided up. Maxwell was even still stuck in the net trap, fiddling with the Rubiks cube he had found in the confessional booth.

"To the Laid-Back Llamas!" Crystal said happily to her teammates as they finished their meal, to which they all smiled.

Later, as the Llamas and most of the Condors were all asleep, a dark figure could be seen stalking around the forest. So dark, in fact, that it was impossible to tell who it was.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** ?:** (a deep, raspy voice speaks up and snickers) So, we're finally all settled in. I already have a good advantage over the other team, and everyone is so focused on Maxwell being the bad guy that nobody will suspect a thing from me. That five million dollars has my name written all over it... A name that everyone here will soon fear! Get ready, all you peons. You won't even know what hit you.

* * *

Chris stepped in front of a camera and straightened his blue overshirt.

"And, with that, our two teams are settled! The Llamas may very well prove superior to the Condors by the way things are looking! So many questions to be answered, and it's only the first episode! Which team will earn that spa hotel? Which unlucky contestant will have their record ruined by being voted off first? Is Crystal not what she appears? Will Maxwell ever solve the 'Un-solvable Rubiks cube, or rage quit trying? What is wrong with Mike? And who the hell made that last confessional?! Find out next time on Total! Drama! Wipeout!" Chris exclaims as the camera zooms out to show the entire island against the nighttime backdrop.

* * *

**And with that, the first episode is finished. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as much for the next nine months, due to school starting back up tomorrow *le groan*. However, I WILL be updating. And I really hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. It's just going to get better from here. So please do review, I want to know what people think of my work, and it really does encourage me to write more if I see that people like my work, or improve it if they don't like it. Also, to answer the question that has plagued many ("Will this season have 26 episodes?") since Revenge ended, yes. I plan for there to be 26 two to four part episodes. Anyways, have a happy, happy day, and stay tuned for more! c:**


	4. Episode 2

**Total Drama: Wipeout**

_Episode 2: Total Drama's Got (No) Talent!_

"Last time on Total Drama: Wipeout," Chris started up as the island came into view.

"Twenty-two campers! A brand new island! Even some brand new contestants! Bonds were forged, alliances were made, and a lot of people are really starting to hate each other!" he snickered.

"The campers were divided into the Competitive Condors, for those whose reasons for playing were to win, and the Laid-Back Llamas for those poor delusional fellows who are here to have fun! As the Llamas worked together and fixed up a pretty awesome place, the Condors got off to a rough start by dividing up and going their separate ways. Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Tyler may actually become a threat with their alliance, though." Chris tried to keep a straight face, then started laughing.

"I can't believe I actually just said that! But seriously, they were the only ones on their team to find shelter on their own, so more power to them, I suppose. Anywho, the season's just getting started, and today, the campers will have their first real challenge. So hang on to your hats, folks! It's time to really get started on Total! Drama! Wipeout!" he exclaimed as he flashed a grin.

* * *

***cue opening theme***

In the Llamas' cave, a dark figure sulked about, eying their teammates closely as they slept. The figure finally crept over to Zoey and slipped a piece of paper into her pocket.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** ?: (**this time in a feminine but still raspy voice) Getting Zoey voted off will definitely help my cause. I can't have Mike getting help, that would ruin my plans... After what she told me, I know that I need her gone, and Mike out of control. Of course, one will be the byproduct of the other, in this case. (they snicker)

* * *

A few hours later, the Llamas awakened to Chris' air horn blown through a megaphone, which was in turn blared through every speaker on the island. This caused several of the campers to fall out of their sleeping positions, or in the case of the Condors, the very uncomfortable sitting positions they had found last night, with the exception of Courtney, Alejandro, Tyler, and Ezekiel. Fortunately for Maxwell, however, the force of the blast caused the net trap he was in to fall from the ground.

"Yes! And, ow..." he mumbled as he landed.

As Mike sat up, he had noticeably had a rough night. His hair was more ruffled than usual, and the bags under his eyes were even darker.

He rubbed the back of his head, then sneezed loudly, turning several heads.

"Mike?" Zoey's concerned voice rang into Mike's ears as she came over and hugged him. "You don't look so well..."

"I'm fine, Zoey. Just leave me alone," Mike snapped a little, then immediately went wide-eyed when he saw Zoey's shocked face.

"Oh my god, Zoey! I don't know... Where that came from..." he trailed off, hanging his head as Zoey sighed.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Zoey: **Mike is getting worse... We might not have until the end of the season to get him help!

**(static)**

**Mike:** (sighs) That look on Zoey's face... What's WRONG with me?

* * *

Mike sniffled a little. "I think you're coming down with something," Zoey said, shaking off what had just happened. Mike just got off of his "bed" and changed out of his pajamas.

"I'll be fine. We need to concentrate on winning this challenge," Mike said. "Otherwise it'll only get worse."

Zoey nodded as they waited for the others to get ready. Then, she reached into her pocket and found something.

"What's this..?" she murmured to herself as she opened a letter.

"_Dear Zoey," _it read, "_I was thinking, and you seem really nice. Want to meet up by the docks after the challenge today? Signed, Trent."_

Zoey immediately gasped, then started over towards Trent. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Morning, Zoey," he said.

"Morning. What's this about?" Zoey demanded, showing Trent the letter. He froze up.

"Dude, somebody's pranking you," he said. "I learned not to trust notes in this game."

Zoey thought about it for a minute, then sighed. "Sorry, Trent. Some stuff with Mike's just stressing me out lately."

"It's no biggie," Trent shrugged. Then everyone in the cave jumped when Chris blew the horn again. Mike noticeably gasped from the shock.

"Move it, people! We don't have all day! Get your lazy asses to the location of the spa hotel, PRONTO!" Chris shouted. The campers groaned and started to walk to the spot.

"Good! You're all here! About time..." Chris muttered as everyone arrived. Immediately, they noticed a large stage next to the hotel.

"Today's challenge: A classic talent show! I figure it'll be a good way to give out the strengths of each participant right at the beginning, as well as humiliate them in the process," he said, smirking.

"Whatever. Can we just get to deciding who goes up?" Heather said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not so fast! This time around, I'M picking who goes up! Awesome, right?" Chris grinned evilly as everyone groaned.

"Now, for the Condors. You guys didn't do so hot last night. Makes me wonder how you'll do in this challenge," Chris smirked. "The four of you to participate will be: Alejandro, Ezekiel, Eva, and Jared!"

As he said the last name, Jared cheered a little. "Get ready to lose, motha **/BEEP/**s!" he jeered at the Llamas. Chris simply facepalmed.

"Now, for the Llamas! Travis, Vicki, Izzy, and Mike!" Chris exclaimed. Vicki's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes, Vicki?"

"Can I... Borrow a computer to hook up to the screen up there?" she asked.

"Since it's the first challenge of the season, and I kind of want to see where this is going, I'll allow it. Any other questions?" he asked. Before anyone could answer, he simply yelled, "Good! You have until five o'clock to prepare. That gives you seven hours. Get to it! And someone WILL be going home tonight!"

And with that, Chris left the campers to their task.

Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Tyler got together to decide what the former two would do for their performance.

"Hey, Al?" Tyler started. Alejandro scowled a little.

"Please don't call me 'Al'. But yes?" Alejandro replied.

"You have some pretty good muscles, right? Well, I saw this one commercial on T.V. where some guy played an entire drum set by flexing his muscles!" Tyler suggested. Alejandro went a little wide-eyed.

"I suppose that might work," he said after a few minutes of consideration. Then they turned to Ezekiel.

"Have you gotten any better at archery, Zeke?" Tyler asked.

"A lot better, eh! You thinking I should do that?" Ezekiel replied, nodding his head. Tyler smirked and nodded. The three then high fived each other and went to get the two performers ready.

Heather and Jo noticed that Jared was sitting around doing nothing but beatboxing while listening to his iPod. Heather yanked the earbuds out of Jared's ears.

"Aye, girl! Whatchu think you doin'?!" Jared exclaimed.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Heather demanded.

"I don't need to get ready! I got this in the bag!" Jared replied, smirking.

"You better, Cussy McHood. If you lose us this challenge, you're the one going home tonight," Jo threatened. Jared simply shrugged and plugged his earbuds back in.

As Jo and Heather walked away, Heather whispered to Jo.

"We're voting for him either way, aren't we?" she said, smirking.

"Of course. He's the most annoying person on this team," Jo smirked back.

Eva did the obvious thing for her; lift extremely heavy weights. Tyler watched in amazement as the fitness buff bench pressed 250 pounds, then 350, then 450, barely even breaking a sweat.

"Wow. You're pretty strong," he said, wide-eyed.

"You haven't figured that out by now?" Eva smirked a little. "This isn't what I'm doing for the challenge, just warming up."

"This is just your warm-up?!" Tyler exclaimed. Eva simply nodded like it was no big deal.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Tyler: **Damn.

* * *

Mike sat with Zoey, debating about what to do.

"Does summoning my personalities at will count as a talent?" he asked.

"Probably not to Chris," Zoey sighed. Suddenly, Mike sneezed loudly several times in a row, causing people who weren't looking to jump.

"Mike, are you sure you're okay?" Zoey looked into his eyes.

"Yeah... Something just popped into my head," he smiled.

"What is it?" Zoey asked. Mike smirked and just muttered a "you'll see".

Travis walked around the island looking for supplies, then saw a green and orange blur swinging towards him.

"Look out!" Izzy exclaimed as she crashed into him on a vine, knocking them both over.

"Well. Hello," Travis murmured, smirking a little and staring up at the red haired girl on top of him.

"Sorry, Travis! I just love swinging on vines, you know? Like, it's gonna be the best mode of transportation during the zombie apocalypse!" Izzy exclaimed with a wild look.

"Say, uh, Izzy. Mind helping me look for some things? I'm going to showcase my inventing skills and dazzle the audience tonight!" Travis said, snickering.

"Sure! Maybe we can even make out after the show's over to celebrate!" Izzy cheered, jumping back into a tree and going off to look for random things before Travis could react. Travis just sort of sat there stunned.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Travis: **Izzy seems pretty fun. (he snickers) I dunno about that offer, though... I'm a little awkward about that sort of thing.

**(static)**

** Izzy:** Isn't it so cool that we all have faces?

* * *

Since he wasn't performing or helping anyone else get ready, Trent decided to go back to the cave. To his surprise, he found Crystal there changing.

"Whoa, uh, sorry!" he exclaimed and covered his eyes as he walked in. Crystal simply shrugged and finished pulling on her bikini.

"So, what are you doing here?" Trent asked as he looked back to her.

"Same as you. Just getting away from everyone else. I'm going swimming. Care to join me?" she said, smiling.

"I'll just stay here and nap. Didn't sleep too well last night," Trent replied.

"Well, get some rest, then," Crystal then ran towards the opening to the outside of the cliff and dove down into the water below, leaving Trent gaping. He finally just shook his head and lay down on his sleeping spot.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Trent: **That girl gives Zoey and Alejandro some serious competition in the Mary Sue department from what I'm seeing.

* * *

As Vicki logged on to Steam from one of the computers in Chris' monitoring room, a voice startled her.

"Hey, Vicki!" a squeaky voice greeted. Vicki turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Dawn.

"Hiya," Vicki replied.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The magic of internet gaming. Steam is seriously awesome, although some people aren't all that friendly on the internet..." Vicki answered, pointing to a chat room post in reply to a female on the site saying "tits or gtfo". Dawn simply shook her head and scowled.

"You deal with a lot of this, don't you?" she said.

"Oh, yeah. I tend to game alone because of it. I get enough of that at school," Vicki sighed.

"I can tell. It's all over your aura," Dawn stated, confusing Vicki.

"Um... Auras? Like Lucario?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Uh... Nevermind," Vicki laughed a little. "Check this out."

Vicki clicked on something labeled "The Impossible Game" and started playing, hoping her attempt to change the subject would work. She was hitting a nearly perfect run until the block she was controlling fell into some spikes.

"SON OF A **/BEEP/**!" Vicki half-screamed, causing Dawn to go wide-eyed.

"Uh, sorry," she laughed nervously. "Let's try that again."

After 99 tries, Vicki had nearly killed her voice from screaming at the computer. Dawn had backed away a little into the corner, though chuckled a little despite herself.

"Okay, you little bitch... If I have to start you over ONE. MORE. **/BEEP/**ING. TIME, I will... **/the following line has been censored for our more sensitive audiences/"**

Some of the contestants had gathered outside to listen to the rage quit going on, and many were on the ground laughing.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Geoff: **(laughing) I haven't heard those words since Lindsay cussed out Heather!

* * *

Finally, Vicki made it to the end of the level on attempt 100.

"Yeah, that's right, mother** /BEEP/er,"** she said proudly. Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed a little as Vicki heard some cheers from the entrance. She turned around, surprised, then smiled when she saw a group of people laughing and cheering for her.

"Thank you, thank you," she murmured.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Vicki: **That... Actually felt pretty good. Maybe I actually will make some friends here. (she smiles)

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent decided to go fishing for more food in case his team lost the challenge. Down there he ran into Courtney once again. Crystal was nowhere to be seen, despite saying she was going swimming. Trent sat down next to Courtney, surprising her at first.

"Hi," she said when she saw it was Trent.

"Hey," he replied, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Getting away from the show. I'm not performing. I'm assuming that's why you're here, too?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Courtney chuckled a little. "I doubt they'd listen to me even if I tried to help, though. Didn't work out too well yesterday."

"True," Trent laughed a little, then remembered something. "Hey, you never told me your reason for coming back."

"You really want to hear?" Courtney started. Trent nodded.

"It's probably not to date," he shrugged. Courtney sighed.

"Well... As you can imagine, breaking the rules on television didn't really help my record. Neither did falling for a delinquent. Or going crazy," she explained. "So I need the money, if anything to just support myself."

Trent gave a low whistle. "Wow. I guess that makes sense."

Courtney nodded. "Why are you back?"

"Well, I was hoping some of my buddies would be here, but Geoff is attached to Bridgette, and everyone else is either obsessed with winning or obsessed with something else. I'm rightfully on the team I'm on, but you're the only person I've really talked to here so far," Trent answered. They sat in the famous awkward silence until Courtney hugged Trent tightly, shocking him a bit.

"You know, I never would've thought we'd be talking very much," Courtney said.

"Yeah, but I guess this show has a habit of bringing weird combinations together," Trent laughed a little.

Suddenly, the air horn from earlier sounded, causing them both to jump.

"All losers, please report to the stage! Repeat, all losers report to the stage, PRONTO!" Chris exclaimed joyfully.

"This better not become a regular thing..." Courtney muttered as Trent shook his head, chuckling despite himself.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Courtney: **Trent is actually pretty cool. He might even make a good alliance member... (she slaps herself) Dammit, Courtney, thinking like that is what got you into this situation in the first place!

* * *

As everyone arrived to the stage, Chris walked out onto it in his light blue tuxedo, grinning for the camera.

"Welcome, campers, to the Total Drama Talent Show!" he exclaimed.

"Get on with it, McClain!" Heather exclaimed. Chris frowned, then sighed.

"Whatever. Here with me, I have the list of what everyone will be doing for their talent, and the order they'll be going in. However, since we're about out of time, I'll save it for after the break. In the meantime... Who will dazzle the audience? Who will lose this for their team? Who will lose their lunch? Find out when we come back on Total! Drama! Wipeout!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

The camera opened up with Chris standing on the stage, grinning for the audience.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Talent Show! Our contestants have finished preparing, and I've decided what order they will go in!" he exclaimed as he looked on his list.

"The order will be: Izzy with gymnastics, Alejandro playing the drums, Travis' Rupe Goldberg machine, Eva's strength test, Vicki with her gaming skills, Ezekiel's archery, and... Mike singing 'Be Prepared?'" Chris raised an eyebrow at this, then continued. "And finally, Jared rapping. Chef and I will be judging the performance of everybody in the same way as last time! Now then, our players are set to go, so let's get on with it!"

As soon as Chris walked off of the stage, Izzy frontflipped on. She gave the audience a smirk, then jumped high into the air and did a split kick into two hanging stage lights, breaking them.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed as some of the audience snickered.

Izzy ignored him and continued to do flips and spins all over the stage. To wrap it all up, she stood at one end of the stage, then back-hand sprung all the way to the other end, landing into a handstand just long enough to receive cheers. She then sprung off of her hands to the center of the stage and bowed, smiling wildly.

"Izzy! Nice!" Chris exclaimed, legitimately impressed. "Seven out of ten! You would have scored higher if you didn't break the stage lights, though. What did you think, Chef?"

Chef nodded in approval. "Eight out of ten. I used to do gymnastics when I was just a boy."

The Llamas cheered as Izzy ran off of the stage. Afterwards, Alejandro and Tyler pushed a drum set on stage. It became immediately obvious that Alejandro was shirtless, and several of the female campers swooned. Even a lot of the guys went wide-eyed.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Crystal:** Wow. A guy like him is wasted on Heather.

* * *

As Alejandro sat down, Tyler began to place sensors on his chest, abs, arms, legs, and back, hooked up to the drum set.

"This is gonna be interesting," Chris noted, smirking.

Alejandro smirked at the audience, then raised his arms into a flex position, showing off his biceps. He flexed one side of his chest, causing one piece of the set to go off. Then, he started using more of his different muscles to slowly make an intricate beat. The contestants watched in disbelief as he finished off by flexing all of his abs one at a time. As he stood up and bowed, the audience cheered loudly, the girls in particular.

"Okay, that was pretty awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Nine out of ten!"

"Nine out of ten!" Chef said. "I've seen that done before, so it just took out of it for me. I might have to lie down for a bit after this..." he added, muttering.

As Tyler helped Alejandro take off the sensors and push the drum set offstage, Travis walked on, holding a small device.

"Hello, fellow contestants! Prepare to be dazzled by..." he tossed his invention on the ground, and it spread out into an intricate machine. Several eyes went wide at this.

"Observe," he said simply, smirking, as he dropped a small ball into a hole at the front of the machine. It slid down a ramp and into a button. When the ball pressed the button, a piston carrying a bowl of water with a toy sailboat on it raised up. As it reached the top, a fan blew on the sailboat, pushing it to the other side of the bowl and eventually causing it to fall off into a fire. With the extra fuel, the fire flared up a little, heating a cage containing a rat. Feeling the heat, the rat began to gnaw on a rope holding the cage together. As it gnawed through, the cage broke and the rat went free, but the rope also pulled the door shut on a microwave. One of the larger pieces of the cage also dropped onto a mini see-saw. This caused the other side to fling a rock at the microwave and press the "one minute" button. As the microwave finished heating, Travis walked over, opened the door, and pulled out a bowl of Ramen noodles.

The audience cheered, some just politely clapping, others cheering loudly.

"Ah, that was just a machine. Five out of ten," Chef shrugged.

"Dude, that was worth nine points!" Chris exclaimed in contradiction. "I loved things like that as a kid! Plus it reminds me of my obstacle courses!"

As Travis walked towards the end of the stage laughing, someone could be seen grabbing him and pulling him off.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Izzy: **(she laughs evilly)

**(static)**

**Travis: **(blushing badly but smiling despite himself) She wasn't kidding, then...

* * *

Next, Eva walked onstage, holding a rope.

"So, as all of you know, I take working out pretty seriously," she said at first. Then, she gripped the rope between her teeth and started walking backwards, the veins in her neck popping out. The audience went agape as Eva pulled an eighteen-wheeler across the stage

"Wait... Where did you put the truck? And how did Travis get all that machine into one little box?!" Courtney exclaimed. To this, Harold's head popped out of the microwave, making some people jump.

"It's cartoon logic! Gosh!" he exclaimed, then disappeared.

"Ooooo-kay..." Chris said. "Five points. It was impressive, but I've seen you do it before on that Celebrity Manhunt thing."

"Aww, come on, Chris! Even I can't do that! Nine points!" Chef exclaimed as the Condors cheered for the somewhat high score.

"Alright! With that, the Condors are still in the lead! I wonder if Vicki can change that around," he exclaimed as the screen on top of the stage turned on to reveal a level select screen for the Impossible Game. Back at the computer room behind the stage, Vicki took a deep breath before choosing the first level. As the music started up, she began making jumps, one after the other. The contestants who knew what this game was, as well as the ones who watched her earlier, watched in anticipation as Vicki kept up the perfect run. Finally, she made it to the end of the level without dying once, receiving quite some applause.

However, she wasn't done yet. Vicki selected the second level and continued playing perfectly, even when the level flipped upside-down. She then moved on to the third. By the time Vicki finished a perfect run of the fourth and final level, most of the audience was wide-eyed in their seats.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Tyler: **Not possible.

* * *

Vicki walked onstage after she finished and was met with cheering. At first it startled her, then she curtsied, smiling.

"That was freaking EPIC!" Chris exclaimed. "Nine points!"

"Just a damn video game... Six points," Chef rolled his eyes.

However, one member of the audience decided to be a dick.

"You guys are seriously impressed by that? That freak has no talent!" Maxwell exclaimed, pointing at Vicki, who took a step back.

"Uh, dude, do you have any idea how hard that game is?" Geoff said as he stood up.

"I could do that with my eyes closed," Maxwell said, rolling his eyes.

"I know your type! Girls who play video games get all the attention from guys. You just want them to notice you," he added, turning to Vicki, who just walked offstage sighing.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Vicki:** (she just sighs) Why does this follow me wherever I go... Am I really just that bad?

**(static)**

**Cecili: **Oh, _hell _no.

* * *

Cecili stood up and started towards Maxwell, rubbing her fists. However, before she could get to him, an arrow was fired towards Maxwell, lodging in his shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, Maxwell started bawling like a baby. The contestants went wide-eyed and turned towards the stage, finding Ezekiel glaring at Maxwell, a bow in his hands. To say the least, the crowd went wild, until Chris intervened.

"Normally, I'd find the pain of contestants hilarious. However, as Maxwell causes pain to other contestants, I actually like him. Four points!" Chris scolded. Almost everyone started to protest as Maxwell laughed weakly. However, Chef also had a score to give.

"I think you did great, Zeke! That aim, and shutting him up! Ten points!" Chef exclaimed. Chris glared at Chef, but loud applause was heard from the audience. Ezekiel took a step back, as a wicked grin spread across his face.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Ezekiel: **They're cheering! For me, eh!

* * *

As the contestants quieted down, Mike walked onstage. He waved to the audience and smiled wickedly as some dark music started up.

"I never thought hyenas essential," he said in a deep, raspy voice that widened several pairs of eyes, especially Zoey's. Dawn also gasped as she noticed something.

"They're crude, and unspeakably plain. But, maybe they've a _glimmer_ of potential... If allied to my vision, and brain..." Mike said slowly as the music sped up. Then he began to sing in the same voice.

"_I know that your powers of retention,_

_Are as wet as a warthog's back side!_

_But thick as you are, pay attention!_

_My words are a matter of pride!_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions,_

_The lights are not all on upstairs!_

_But we're talking kings, and successions!_

_Even YOU can't be caught unawares!" _Mike sang as he smirked at the audience and raised up his hands.

"_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime!_

_Be prepared for sensational news!_

_A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer!"_

Then he changed over to Vito's voice.

"And where do we feature?"

Back to the original. "_Just listen to teacher!"_

_"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded,_

_When at last I am given my dues!_

_And injustice deliciously squared!_

_Be prepared!"_

"Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared!" came Manitoba's voice. "...For what?"

"For the death of the king!" Mike said, switching back.

"Why, is he sick?" Manitoba asked.

"No, fool, we're going to kill him. And Simba, too," Mike replied, rolling his eyes.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Svetlana cheered.

"No king! No king! La-la-la, la-la-la!" somehow all of the personalities sang at once.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" Mike's original voice scolded.

"Hey, uh, but you said..." Manitoba protested.

"_I _will be king! Stick with me, and you'll_ never_ go hungry _again!_" Mike exclaimed.

"Yay!"

"All right!"

"Long live the king!" came the voices of the personalities, before they started singing, too.

"_It's great that we'll soon be connected,_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored!" _they exclaimed.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,_

_Too take certain duties on board,_" Mike continued.

"_The future is littered with prizes,_

_And although I'm the main addressee,_

_The point that I must emphasize is..._

_**You won't get a **__**sniff without ME!"**_ Mike suddenly shouted out. Then, he joined in with the other personalities.

"_So prepare for the coup of the century!_

_Prepare for the murkiest scam!_

(Oooooo, la-la-la!)

_Meticulous planning! _(We'll have food!)

_Tenacity spanning! _(Lots of food!)

_Decades of denial! _(We repeat!)

_Is simply why I'll! _(Endless meat!)," they rang out until Mike picked up on his own again.

"_Be king undisputed,_

_Respected! Saluted!_

_And seen for the wonder I am!_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!_

_Be prepared!_" he cried out.

"_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!_

_Be prepared!_" the five finally exclaimed together as Mike gave an evil laugh. The audience went completely silent. Then, they burst out into incredible applause. Mike grinned and bowed for them, winking at Zoey.

"Way to go, Mike!" she exclaimed, grinning up at him.

"Wicked performance, dude! Ten out of ten!" Chris exclaimed.

"You done good, Mike! Same here!" Chef said, nodding and clapping.

Mike smiled again and walked offstage. However, once he got alone, he gasped loudly.

"Wait a minute... Where am I?" he murmured.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Mike: **Oh, crap...

* * *

"Alright, that one's gonna be tough to beat! Who knew Mike could sing like that?" Chris exclaimed. "Anywho, time for the last performance of the night! Give it up, for Jared!"

Jared walked onto the stage, holding the microphone in his hand.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Jo: **Okay, Jared may be a wannabe gangster, but that probably means he's good at rapping, right?

* * *

Jared cleared his throat, then started beatboxing badly. After a bit, he started rapping in the weirdest voice anyone had ever heard.

"_Yo!_

_Yo!_

_Word!_

_Adjective!_

_Pronoun!_

_Adverb!_

_Keeps runnin' on, and on, and on, and on!_

_Where mah gerunds at?_

_Parenthetical! UH!_

**/BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP/**..." was as far as he got before Chris ran onto the stage and pushed Jared off.

"Aye! I wasn't finished yet!" Jared protested.

"Yes, you are! You are going to cause more lawsuits than I've ever gotten in my life!" Chris exclaimed angrily.

Finally, Chris walked onstage and sighed, rubbing his temples, as the audience failed to process what they had just listened to.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Jo: **Guess not... (she facepalms)

**(static)**

**Jared: **I been thinkin' about releasin' an album! 'Course, I'd have to write my own songs, but I can prolly do bettah than any of these othah motha **/BEEP/**as!

**Chris: **No! Shut up! Just SHUT. UP. Get out of the confessional!

* * *

"I think that performance is worthy of an entire one point," Chris said.

"I agree. That kid can't rap worth anything," Chef nodded.

"Anywho, that's the last of the performers. Let me tally up the scores really quick..." Chris murmured as several people looked around nervously.

"The Condors' score comes out to a total of 48, thanks to Jared bombing. Not bad, but it gets completely outshined by the Llamas' score of 64 points!" Chris exclaimed. "The winners of today's challenge are the Laid-Back Llamas!"

The Llamas stood up and cheered loudly as the Condors glared at Jared, who slunk away a bit.

"We won!" "Yes!" "Alright!" rang out from the winning team.

"Now, as for the Condors," Chris continued, "Go a ways past the cabin to get to the bonfire area, where you will face your first elimination. Meet me there in an hour. For now, the Llamas can situate themselves in the spa hotel, and the Condors can discuss who to vote off tonight!"

With that, he was off.

As the Llamas went to move their things from the cave to the spa hotel, the Condors began to glare at each other until Jared broke the silence.

"So, who we votin' for?" he started.

"The one who cost us the challenge, of course," Heather said, referring to Jared.

"Hey! How was I supposed to compete with a perfect score?!" Jared exclaimed.

"If you yourself had gotten at least seventeen more points, we would have won. Surely not a problem for someone with your 'talent'," Alejandro stepped in. Maxwell tried to agree, but all he could manage was a slight moan. Seeing that he was in hot water, Jared went ahead and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike tried to talk with Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey?" he started.

"Yeah?" she replied, smiling at him.

"What exactly happened? I just know we just had a challenge..." Mike trailed off.

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Mike's telling the truth. His aura was completely black while he was up there," Dawn cut in. Mike and Zoey still didn't get the whole "aura" thing, but in this situation, it seemed to fit.

"I think it really _is _him," Mike sighed.

"Who?" came another voice. The three half-jumped and turned around to find that Crystal had overheard them.

"Nobody, Crystal," Zoey answered.

"Yeah, we're just talking about a show we watch," Mike laughed nervously. Crystal considered this for a moment, then shrugged and walked off.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Crystal: **Who, indeed? (she twirls a strand of her hair)

* * *

When Crystal left, Mike finally turned back towards Zoey and Dawn and sighed.

"A long time ago, a few things happened... I don't remember them all very clearly, mostly because they're what caused my Disorder to develop; sort of like a protection thing. But not all of my personalities came out during Revenge of the Island..." Mike started as for once Dawn didn't know that all of this had happened.

"I had one other persona named 'Mal'. He was almost like all of my bad thoughts put into one being. He got me thrown in a mental institution for years by almost killing someone... I thought he was gone when I got out, but apparently once I got control over my other personalities, it made him a lot more prominent," Mike finished. "The reason me and Zoey even came back to Total Drama was to pay for me to get help..."

Dawn sat there in shock for a moment before realizing that this "Mal" person was the same evil she had sensed the last time she was on Total Drama, rather than Scott.

"Just stay relaxed. Stay focused on what you're here to do, and who is here to help you," Dawn suggested. Mike nodded before smiling.

"Thanks for listening, Dawn. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing today. Apparently Mal won us the challenge, if it really is him," Mike said.

"Of course," Dawn smiled.

* * *

Back at their makeshift shelter, Alejandro paced around while Ezekiel sat in thought and Tyler did pushups to keep himself occupied.

"Jared is most likely to go home tonight. We may as well vote as a team," Alejandro suggested.

"Yeah. That guy is seriously getting on my nerves. You in, Zeke?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?" Ezekiel jumped a little. "Oh, yeah, sure."

* * *

A little while later, the Condors all headed towards the bonfire area for the elimination ceremony. All of them but Jared felt confident that they would be staying.

"Welcome, Condors, to the first elimination ceremony of the season," Chris greeted as they arrived. "You all know how this works. Place your votes over in that booth by writing the name of the person you want gone on a slip of paper, then putting it in the box. Whoever receives the most votes will lose out on the chance to win five million dollars! So good luck! Get to voting!"

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Jared: **Hmm... That Maxwell guy might just get more votes than me! Worth a shot.

**(static)**

**Ezekiel: **Maybe for once I won't go home first!

* * *

When the campers finished voting, Chris went over to retrieve the voting box. Tallying the votes up, he then grabbed a plate of marshmallows from inside his podium.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow!" Chris instructed.

"Jo. Heather. Tyler. Brick," he said as the four smiled and came up to grab their prize.

"Alejandro. Courtney. Scott. Ezekiel. Eva," Chris added. Ezekiel silently cheered at receiving his first marshmallow and high-fived his alliance members, causing Heather to raise an eyebrow.

Jared and Maxwell went wide-eyed.

"What? The bottom two?!" Maxwell exclaimed. Chris smirked and looked between the two.

"Can't say I'm surprised," he shrugged.

"The first person voted off of Total Drama: Wipeout is..."

Jared leaned forward and stared at the marshmallow as Maxwell rubbed his arms.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jared," Chris finished as he tossed the marshmallow to Maxwell, who fist-pumped and smirked at Jared, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Jared said, scowling. "Where's the damn catapult?"

"Oh, you won't have to ride that!" Chris answered.

"Fo' real?" Jared grinned.

"Yup! This season, our eliminated contestants will have to ride..." Chris started as he pulled a huge cloth covering a structure down.

"The Sling of Shame!" Chris exclaimed as a giant slingshot was revealed. Jared groaned as he was strapped in.

"Y'all motha **/BEEP/**as are gonna regret thi_ssssssssssss!_" Jared screamed as he was fired into the night.

"I knew that would be satisfying!" Chris grinned. "As for the rest of you, you're all safe. For now... Go get some rest."

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Heather: **Those three are up to something, I know it! Why else would Alejandro be with Zeke and Tyler of all people?!

* * *

Ezekiel especially was relieved after the ceremony. For once, he hadn't been voted off first.

* * *

However, trouble was brewing in the spa hotel. Mike had wrapped a towel around him and gone off to take a hot shower. Suddenly, he ran into somebody.

"Hey, Mike," Crystal said as she accidentally-on purpose bumped into him.

"Oh, hey, Crystal," Mike replied.

"So... Mind telling me what you three were talking about earlier? I might be able to help..." Crystal started, looking up into Mike's eyes. He sighed and gave a small summary.

"I've just been having some trouble with my multiple personalities lately. I think one of them named 'Mal' gave the performance earlier," Mike explained.

"Oh. Well, I'll try and help out," Crystal promised, hugging Mike.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Any time. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Crystal replied, smirking a little, unbeknownst to Mike, as she noticed someone walk up.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower!" Mike said.

"Okay, goodnight, Mike!" Crystal replied, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Crystal: **Those abs, _and _a voice like the one from earlier? I kinda want to meet this guy... (she snickers) Plus, you should have seen the look on Zoey's face when she saw Mike and I alone.

**(static)**

**Zoey: **They probably just bumped into each other in the hallway! Late at night, when everyone else is asleep... (she looks to the side) But Mike wouldn't cheat on me. Right?

* * *

"Oh, man, I can tell this is gonna be a good season!" Chris laughed as he grinned for the camera.

"Who will be eliminated next? Will the Llamas win again, or be defeated by the Condors? Is Crystal going to stab her whole team in the back? Will Maxwell grow a heart? The answer to those last two is probably pretty obvious, but hell if I know! However, stay tuned to find out next time on... Total! Drama! Wipeout!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Elimination:**

**Heather: **Jared

**Jo: **Jared

**Alejandro:** Jared

**Courtney: **Maxwell

**Brick: **Maxwell

**Tyler: **Jared

**Maxwell: **Jared

**Ezekiel: **Jared

**Jared: **Maxwell

**Eva: **Jared

**Scott: **Jared

_Jared- _8 votes

_Maxwell- _3 votes

**Eliminated: Jared**

* * *

**Hey guys! So just a quick update... I won't be able to upload as often. School's hit me like a truck. I'm working on the rest of the story, but I wanna plan it out perfectly instead of rushing it all, plus with the distraction of school and real life... I just need time! So please don't get mad and stuff. I'm about quality over quantity, and when I start uploading more, it'll be chapter after epic chapter. Just give me time and it'll be worth it. Thanks, and please help us get to ten reviews? Much appreciated, have a good night!**


	5. Episode 3

**Total Drama: Wipeout**

_Episode 3: Ring Any Bells?_

Once again, Chris stood on the Dock of Shame.

"Last time, on Total Drama: Wipeout..." he started.

"The two teams competed in a camp classic: A talent show. There were some awesome performances, displays of complete badassery, and then there was Jared. Who, due to his crappy performance, was sent home on the all-new Sling of Shame! Will Mal threaten to give Mike and Zoey development? Will Crystal try to sleep with him in the process? Who will be shot from this dock next? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Wipeout!" he exclaimed.

***cue opening theme***

**(Spa Hotel, guys' room)**

Mike sat up in bed in a cold sweat, half screaming, waking up Geoff next to him.

"Dude, what happened?!" Geoff exclaimed. "Is the zombie apocalypse here?!"

"Why does everyone keep mentioning the zombie apocalypse?" Travis, who had been awake, asked. Mike sighed.

"I had this god-awful dream... Zoey and an evil persona of mine made it to the finale with _Heather and Alejandro_ of all people! Then all it took after all these years to conquer my disorder for good was the press of a button! And then the island sunk!" Mike shuddered as he recalled the horrifying experience.

"Harsh, man," Geoff said, wide-eyed just thinking about it.

"Don't worry, that kind of thing only happens when the writers of something don't know what else to do," Travis smiled.

"Thanks," Mike said as he got up. "I'm getting some breakfast before the next challenge, anyone care to join me?"

"I could go for some bacon!" Geoff lit up as Travis nodded and licked his lips.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Mike: **Can you imagine Zoey and I of all people in the finale? (he laughs) Hopefully it doesn't happen, though, if Mal is back.

* * *

**(Spa Hotel, girls' room)**

"So I have an idea," Crystal said to Zoey. The two had been up since early that morning.

"Go for it," Zoey replied.

"That 'Commando Zoey' persona of yours... Is she still around?" Crystal asked.

"Sorta. Only when something really burns me, though," Zoey answered.

"Well, Mal 'burns you', right?" Crystal said, smirking as Zoey got what she was trying to say.

"Even if 'Mal' _does _come out, I don't want to hurt Mike!" Zoey said, sighing. Crystal nodded, but scowled when Zoey turned away.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Crystal: **(blows a strand of hair out from in front of her face) What? If Zoey goes crazy, I can get the team to vote her off. She's a threat.

* * *

As Mike, Geoff, and Travis walked down the staircase into the living room, they saw Dawn exiting through the double doors.

"What's she doing up this early?" Geoff pondered.

"Probably the same thing we are," Travis shrugged, grabbing a plate at the buffet area and piling it along with the other guys.

As Dawn started over into the woods for early morning meditation, she found Ezekiel strolling around.

"Ezekiel?" she asked as she got closer. He jumped a little, then smiled when he saw Dawn.

"Oh, hey," he started, "what are you doing up?"

"I always get up early for mediation. It helps bring me closer to Mother Nature," Dawn replied, smiling. "What about you?"

After shaking his head a bit in confusion, he replied, "I'm used to getting up early on the prairie. Plus, I didn't really have a concept of time for a while..."

For a while after that, they just walked around the woods. It was surprisingly peaceful in the mornings for a place owned by Chris. Soon, Dawn found a perfect spot: two tree stumps next to each other.

"Care to join me?" she asked Ezekiel, sitting down on one of them.

"Sure, eh," he replied, shrugging. "Uh, how do you meditate?"

"Well, first, I get into lotus position," Dawn replied, doing so. "Then, just clear your mind and the rest will follow."

Ezekiel did as she instructed, but after a little bit he started to cramp.

"I don't think it's working," he sighed.

"It takes some getting used to," Dawn said, assuring him.

Maxwell and Scott had actually started talking quite a bit since the last elimination. Both of them were pretty hated, so they only had each other to talk to.

"Dude, you're always telling me you do all kinds of things 'back on the farm'. Is there a special way to solve a Rubiks cube? I've been trying at this one ever since we got here!" Maxwell exclaimed, glaring at the cube.

"I got this," Scott said, smirking and taking it. After a few minutes, they heard the all-too-familiar sound of Chris' airhorn-megaphone, causing them to jump and Scott to drop the contraption.

"Dammit... Guess it's challenge time," Scott rolled his eyes.

The blast also caused Ezekiel to fall off of his stump, while Dawn simply opened her eyes.

As Ezekiel rubbed the back of his head, they heard Chris' voice come out from the loudspeaker.

"Meet me in front of the spa resort, immediately!" Chris exclaimed.

"Guess that means we have to go," Ezekiel sighed.

As they arrived, most of the others had already gotten there. Heather raised an eyebrow at the two walking out of the woods together.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Heather: **Either weird girl's standards are impossibly low, or Zeke's been sharing information with the enemy! (she says 'Zeke' with extra venom in her voice)

* * *

"Hey, don't talk to her! She might be trying to get information from you," Heather half-whispered to Ezekiel when he came up to the rest of the team. The thought of Dawn trying to play somebody caused Brick and Scott to snicker.

"Shut up!" Heather sneered, turning to them. Brick simply stopped while Scott put his hands up in fake surrender, still smirking.

"Hush!" Chris said to the contestants as he flew down into the middle of them with his jetpack.

"What form of torture do you have for us today?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Today, all of you will be boxing!" Chris answered gleefully as most of the contestants groaned.

He then clicked a button on his remote control, and the curtain on the stage where the talent show had been was raised to reveal a boxing ring.

"The way this works is that you will be pitted against someone or something that you either hate or are afraid of. If you win the match, you earn your team a point. The team with the most points wins!" Chris exclaimed. "Our first boxer, from the Condors, will be Alejandro!"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, then smirked and walked into the ring, taking a pair of boxing gloves from Chris.

"And who will challenge me?" he asked confidently.

"Oh, you've met him before! Introducing..." Chris started. Then, smoke rose from the center of the ring, and another Hispanic male with short, spiky hair and a blue version of Alejandro's usual outfit appeared, smirking arrogantly.

"Jose?!" Alejandro gasped along with several other contestants.

"Hola, _Al_!" Jose replied.

"Ready? Go!" Chris exclaimed with a grin as the two brothers glared each other down.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Alejandro: **Anyone who watched the World Tour finale would know why I hate Jose so much... It's payback time.

* * *

As they circled around each other slowly, Jose began to taunt Alejandro.

"Those scars really compliment your hair! You must have known this when you went shopping for extensions," he said, smirking.

Alejandro sneered, then punched Jose hard in the stomach, causing him to grunt and return fire with a blow to the chest.

"Why are they only taking body shots?" Jo asked, puzzled.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Alejandro: **It is the family code. Not the face.

**(static)**

**Jose: **Never the face.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Jose began to gain ground over Alejandro.

"Give it up, Al! I've always been better than you!" Jose taunted as his younger brother was backed into the edge of the ring. Suddenly, Alejandro lost it. He went ballistic on Jose, pounding the living daylights out of him, disturbing several members of the audience.

"This is for replacing my soap with the urinal cake! And putting hot sauce in my cereal! And shaving off my eyebrows while I was asleep!" Alejandro exclaimed as he took shot after shot.

"And _this _is for calling me **_Al_**!" he finished as he drew his fist all the way back and slammed it into Jose's stomach one last time, felling the older sibling.

As Chef came to drag Jose out of the ring and Alejandro took a bow (with approving nods from some of his teammates), Chris went up to congratulate him.

"Good job, Alejandro! You have put your team in the lead by one point!" Chris announced as he escorted Alejandro off stage. "Next up, from the Llamas... Trent!"

Trent flinched a little, then walked up to the boxing ring.

"So, uh, who'll I be going against?" Trent asked nervously.

"Well, since we couldn't have him in this season, I thought I'd give him a little cameo to make up for it. Introducing, Total Drama fan favorite and classic competitor, Duncan!" Chris exclaimed with a grin. Trent and Courtney gasped.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Trent: **You're kidding, right?

* * *

Duncan spread his arms out and grinned evilly, waving to the audience. Only a few people cheered him on. Courtney flipped him the bird from her seat, which received her a death glare back from Duncan. Right when it seemed that Duncan would be boxing Courtney instead of Trent, Chris intervened.

"Hey, you two can fight **after **the show. But for right now, Trent has a match to finish," he smirked.

"Ready to get Duncan'd, Elvis?" Duncan said, smirking at Trent. Trent counted to nine under his breath, then looked Duncan in the eye wordlessly. The delinquent looked taken aback at first, then glared back. The glares got increasingly more intense until Duncan charged with a booming battle cry. Trent flinched, then charged as well.

They both drew back their arms and attempted to punch each other, but both missed. Duncan turned back around and punched Trent in the back, making him stumble. However, Trent managed to get back on his feet and sock Duncan in the jaw, which caused him to fall back a little.

This only succeeded in making Duncan angrier. He unleashed a barrage of blows to Trent, who was barely able to keep up, and couldn't create any sort of offense due to being so preoccupied with defense.

At last, Duncan got in a devastating blow straight to Trent's face, causing Trent to fall and his team to watch in horror. Chris was about to announce Duncan the winner as he stood proudly and flexed his muscles, but then Trent slowly stood back up.

"Still not giving up?" Duncan asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"As if I'd lose to you," Trent replied simply with a determined look on his face. The two then charged towards each other again as the crowd started to cheer.

"Crush him, Trent!" Courtney yelled out.

"He's on the other team!" Heather interjected.

"So? I want to see Duncan get his karma!" Courtney shot back.

* * *

**Confessional-**

** Courtney: **Oh, come on! I'm sure a lot of you want to see that, too!

* * *

After about five minutes of trading blows, Duncan and Trent both seemed to lose their fire. All of their attacks seemed sloppy, and they looked tired in general. Eventually, Chris got tired of watching this and called an end to the match.

"And to think, you guys got off to such a good start," he murmured as he pushed the two boxers off of the stage. "Since nobody won, the Llamas don't get a point, making it 1-0, Condors' favor! Next up to the ring, from the Condors, are Brick and Jo!"

"Wait, what?" Jo asked, confused by this as some of the Llamas grunted in disappointment.

"We're on the same team!" Brick protested.

"Relax, kiddies. Since your team is down a player, this is just an opportunity for you to catch up. Whoever wins this match will earn their team triple the normal amount of points, but remember, somebody has to win!" Chris explained with a grin.

"Objection, sir. I was raised not to hit a lady!" Brick exclaimed.

"Tough toenails, bro," Chris shrugged.

"Don't worry, Chris. I would win either way," Jo smirked, pulling on her gloves and stepping up into the ring. Brick sighed and pulled on his own gloves, standing opposite Jo.

Then, they charged. Or, rather, Jo charged while Brick just sort of awkwardly ran towards her.

"Oh!" Chris said with a grimace as he watched what was happening.

"I can't look!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Dude," Duncan murmured as he held an ice pack to his now black eye. "Even the fights in prison weren't this bad."

Several other contestants grimaced as they watched the violent scene and yells and screams from the boxers echoed out. Even the camera seemed to shake, despite being several feet away from the action and not even filming it.

Finally, Jo stood victorious over Brick, who had apparently refused to fight her. He didn't look too bad, but still fairly roughed up.

"And with that, Jo earns three points for the Condors, making the score 4-0! Can the Llamas turn this around? I seriously doubt it," Chris announced. "However, they may earn a point next round because next up to box is Cecili!"

Cecili shrugged and walked up into the ring, ignoring the blood on the floor.

"So who's against me?" she asked.

Suddenly, something sounding like a Li'l Wayne song started playing.

"What's good, **/BEEP/?!**" came a familiar voice, and the contestants groaned, especially Cecili.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked as some of the people in the audience envisioned a large anime sweat drop forming on her head.

"Introducing, Jared!" Chris said, albeit with not as much excitement as with the other introductions.

Upon closer examination, Jared appeared to have a black eye and a missing tooth. Cecili raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, you scared?" Jared started, smirking. "I can smell the bitch in ya! It's payback time for that kick a few days-"

He was cut off by Cecili knocking him in the face, causing him to see an explosion of stars. Jared sneered as his experience from all of his years in the hood came to him. He roared a battle cry... And began to throw several elbow-bent punches while turning his head away and yelling, "Bitch! Bitch!" over and over again.

Cecili went from annoyed to somewhat disturbed looking. She took a few steps back as Jared continually threw blind punches towards her.

Finally, Jared tired himself out. Cecili threw one more punch right to his nose, and Jared collapsed with a half-hearted curse.

"And Cecili finally scores a point for the Llamas!" Chris announced. "But seriously, was there any doubt she would win that one?"

Cecili curtsied and returned to her team, smirking as Chef took Jared off stage.

"Anyways, now it's time for a special round!" Chris started.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, both teams will send up a player to box for the point. And you're one of them," Chris replied, smirking as he saw the nervous look on Bridgette's face.

"Well, hey, it can't be that bad," she finally said, trying to reassure herself.

"Of course not! Unless you count the fact that your opponent will be none other than..." Chris started.

"Who?!" Bridgette exclaimed, worried who he might call on.

"Eva! Come on up!" Chris exclaimed. Eva did so. Bridgette's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You... Want me... To box Eva?" she said in a small voice.

"Uh-huh!" Chris replied. Then, ignoring Bridgette's protests, along with several others, he faced the camera.

"Four matches down! Who knows how many more to go? Will Bridgette get demolished, or will she somehow pull through and win this thing? My guess is, she's a goner," Chris said, smiling as Bridgette cried out again. "However, you'll all have to find out after the break, on Total! Drama! Wipeout!"

* * *

"Welcome back, viewers!" Chris exclaimed as Eva and Bridgette stood across from each other in the ring, the latter looking incredibly nervous. "Our fifth match is about to begin. Ready? Go!"

"You can do this, Bridge!" Geoff shouted in an attempt to reassure Bridgette. Bridgette smiled half-heartedly, then faced Eva again with a determined look.

"Sorry to have to do this, surfer girl. But I can't be voted out," Eva smirked as she took a few steps towards her opponent. Bridgette shook in fear, then she felt something coming over her. Eva finally took a swing, but Bridgette dodged out of the way and threw her own punch directly into Eva's gut. While mostly unfazed by the blow, it still shocked Eva.

She threw more punches, but Bridgette, fueled by pure adrenaline, dodged them all. The Llamas went wild at this turn of events. However, even with Bridgette dodging all of Eva's attacks, she still couldn't do much on her own, and the adrenaline rush was wearing off.

Finally, Bridgette tried to catch her breath, but Eva landed a punch directly to Bridgette's face, knocking her out instantly.

"Bridge!" Geoff cried out. Chef carted Bridgette out of the ring as Chris went back up.

"Eva wins! Not surprisingly. The score is now 5-1! Let's see if we can make that six points for the Condors, since up next is Scott!" he exclaimed.

Scott strutted up to the ring and cracked his knuckles.

"This is no problem. Back on the farm we used to practice boxing with each other all the time!" he said. "So who am I up against?"

"Judging by the pattern here, I'd think you would have figured it out by now..." Chris an evil grin. Then, an area next to the ring opened up to reveal a giant pool of water underground. Travis, seeing an opportunity, pulled out his iPod, hooked it up to the speakers and turned on the 'Jaws' theme secretly.

As Scott saw a shark fin slowly coming towards him in the water, he went wide-eyed and began to shake in fear.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, **no,**_** no, NO!"**_ Scott screamed as Fang jumped out of the water and landed across the ring from him, flashing him a toothy grin.

"Go!"

Fang ran after Scott, who simply started running around the ring, screaming for dear life as the shark mutant tried to catch up. After a few moments of this rather cartoon-ish spectacle, Fang got smart and stopped running. Then, when Scott ran back around, Fang grabbed him by the throat and used his other hand to start pounding the living daylights out of him. Fang then threw Scott across the ring into one of the stands supporting the ropes, with such force that the impact with Scott's head caused it to break.

Fang sneered and began to advance towards Scott, who seemed down for the count.

"Uh, Fang? You can stop now," Chris started, noticing this. Fang growled at him threateningly, causing Chris to back away.

Scott felt his vision go red. His head was pounding like it never had before. He thought he had cracked several ribs. However, as he saw his old nemesis approach him, he felt uncontrollable rage. He had had enough of being tormented by the mutant.

Scott grabbed the piece of the pole that had been broken, about 2 feet in length, and held it in both hands, facing his opponent.

The audience leaned forward in their seats in anticipation as the enemies stared each other down. Fang broke off another one of the poles in his hands to use as his own weapon.

"Hey! That costs money, you know!" Chris exclaimed as the ring lost much of its form. However, the two adversaries ignored him and charged each other, brandishing their weapons.

They met in the middle of the ring and clashed poles. The match became more of a sword fight than a boxing match as the two traded blows, using the broken ends of the poles to stab and slash the other.

Finally, Fang managed to disarm Scott, who went wide-eyed and stared up at the shark's grinning face. Then, before Fang could react, Scott socked him in the nose, stunning him long enough to jump over and grab his weapon again.

Then, after a few more seconds of silent glaring, they jumped at each other, trying to impale their opponent.

When the two landed, Fang looked down to see a pole running through his belly. He was about to try one last attack on Scott, but he was pushed backwards into the opening with the pool by Scott, who had only been slashed across the shoulder. Scott then gripped his shoulder in pain and leaned against one of the poles that was still standing as the Condors erupted in cheering.

A few people gave Scott disapproving looks for killing the shark, but at the same time they understood. However, Chris wasn't entirely happy.

"C'mon, man! PETA's gonna sue our pants off!" he exclaimed.

Scott was about to shoot something back, when everything went dark, and he collapsed onto the ground from blood loss and exhaustion.

Dawn was the first to rush over to him.

"Somebody get the medic!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you care? It's Scott!" Jo exclaimed.

"He doesn't deserve to die!" Dawn shouted back. Chris, although he insisted that Scott would be fine, reluctantly called in a few interns to carry Scott away to the infirmary.

"Let me get this sorted out. I'll be right back," Chris said with a nasty look on his face.

* * *

When he got back, he didn't look any happier.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Scott had a concussion and a few broken bones. He's going to have to leave the game. However, since one person has been eliminated tonight, there will be no vote, and the challenge is over! Aren't I a nice person?" Chris explained to the contestants.

"What?! They don't have to vote anyone off? But we were winning!" Heather protested.

Chris shrugged. "You'll get over it."

Heather huffed loudly and stormed off, most of her teammates feeling the same way as her.

"You guys got pretty lucky there," Chris said, turning to the Llamas who weren't unconscious. "Head back to the cabin and get some rest if you want. They're having barbeque pulled pork tonight," he also added loudly enough for the other team to hear.

The Llamas sighed happily and went back to the spa hotel.

After dinner, everyone just sat around talking. Cecili decided to leave and go for a walk before it got too dark.

As she walked along, she saw someone sitting alone. On closer inspection, she found out it was Jared.

_"What's he doing here?" _she thought.

Reluctantly, Cecili went up and sat next to him.

"What do you want?" Jared muttered, turning his head away a little.

"No cursing? That's a first. I just wanted to see why you were here," Cecili replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, my ride ain't ready yet. Why the hell do you care? I know you don't like me. Another reason I'm out here alone. People don't like me," Jared said, forcing a laugh. Cecili raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute. I've never heard you talk like that before, either. Is your normal thing just an act?" she inquired.

"Well, yeah. Except the cursing. It's just normal for me," he smirked. "But I'll try and keep it down. I was raised in the hood if you haven't realized. Back there I was pretty much forced to act like that. Otherwise people would think I was a wuss. The one wimpy white kid in the area. The kind of kid who gets jumped all the time."

He sighed as Cecili listened in intently. Needless to say, she hadn't expected Jared to have this side to him.

"When I came here, I figured things would be somewhat the same. People are assholes. I wanted to act tough so they wouldn't gang up on me. Look how well that turned out," he trailed off.

"I know what you mean. I was raised in a bad house. Course, I'm Italian-American, so that shouldn't be news," she said, attempting a joke. Jared snickered a little.

"I don't know. You don't fit the stereotype as much as I fit mine," he replied.

"Touche," Cecili rolled her eyes. "But I just learned to be tough without being loud. If people tried anything with me, well... You know what happens."

Jared rubbed his nose, still sore from earlier. "Yeah... By the way, the only reason I fought like that is because people back home fought like that, so that's how I learned," he added quickly.

Cecili smirked. "Of course. But this still feels weird. It's like I'm talking to somebody completely different."

"Yeah. Here I thought we wouldn't talk at all on friendly terms," Jared replied. Cecili noticed it was getting dark.

"Hey, want some pulled pork back at the hotel? You must be starving," she asked.

"Nah, I think that's my ride," Jared replied, pointing to a boat a few hundred meters away from the Dock of Shame. "Besides, they have food back at the Playa."

Cecili nodded. "Alright then."

"Thanks for talkin' to me, by the way," Jared said as they were about to part ways. Cecili flinched a little bit, then smiled.

"Don't mention it! By the way, drop the act around the others, too, will you? Wouldn't want you to get another black eye," she replied, referring to the black eye she noticed earlier. Jared snickered.

"Sounds good. Of course, Leshawna might give it to me, anyways. A lot of past contestants are at the Playa, too," he said.

"Oh," Cecili laughed a little. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Night," Jared said as they fistbumped, then walked off, Cecili to the cabin, Jared to the boat, which had docked by that point.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Cecili: **So he's actually not as bad as I thought. (she smiles and shrugs) He better not get any ideas, though.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Mike sat alone on the balcony. Zoey, Travis, and Geoff had all gone to bed, so he was enjoying the view alone. The moon was full and bright, casting a mysterious light on everything down below, and the cool breeze shook the trees, as well as Mike's hair. Then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Enjoying the view?"

Mike jumped, then turned around to see Crystal.

"Oh, hey again!" he said. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

"So, why are you enjoying it alone?" she asked.

"Everyone else went to bed," Mike answered.

"Do I not count for anything?" Crystal asked in mock offense as she smirked. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well, I thought everyone went to bed, anyways," he said, motioning for her to sit next to him. Shortly after Crystal sat down, she started shivering.

"You cold?" Mike asked. He had borrowed a sweater from Travis to wear over his normal t-shirt to keep him warm. Crystal nodded. Mike awkwardly hugged her. "Maybe this'll help."

"Mhmm!" Crystal hummed and smiled. "So, another question."

"Shoot."

"Why exactly is Mal so bad?" she inquired. Mike appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments, then started explaining.

"Well..." he started, after deciding he should tell her. "There used to be two dominant personalities in my body, which would be me and Mal. The thing was, Mal could manipulate the other personalities to do what he wanted at will, and as a result, he could cause five times as much trouble. But back then, he was only a troublemaker, rather than pure evil."

Crystal nodded, now extremely interested. "Go on."

"He even did some good things. The gap in my teeth..." Mike began, but he trailed off. It was clearly hard for him to get out.

"Here, if you don't want to tell me..." Crystal started. Mike cut her off.

"It's fine. It just brings back some bad memories. I used to be abused by my father when I was little. The gap is from one of the times that he hit me. But Mal had the nerve to call the DHS on him, which my mom and I were too scared to do. Later, though, he became violent around other people. If anyone would make me really angry, he would come out and either scare them or beat them up. Then, one day, I tried to get him to stop..." Mike trailed off again to gather his thoughts before starting back up. "He went crazy. He took complete control, and when I woke up, I was in a mental hospital. I only got to leave because we thought he was gone, but my psychiatrist told me not to go on Total Drama because it might bring him back."

As Mike finished, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Crystal hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry about him... Mal helped us win the last challenge if what you've told me is true, right? Maybe he's changed," Crystal suggested.

"Maybe so," Mike pondered. "I'm really tired, so I think I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks for checking on me."

"Oh, no problem. Sleep well!" Crystal replied and smiled sweetly. Mike returned the smile and returned inside. Once he left, Crystal smirked as she sat in deep thought.

* * *

**Confessional-**

**Crystal: **So, Mal comes out if somebody pisses Mike off. Commando Zoey comes out if somebody pisses Zoey off. Couples often get pissed off at each other. Add these two things together, and you get a complete disaster... (she trails off and smirks)

* * *

"Okay, I'm starting to think Crystal may be even more evil than this 'Mal' character. All the more reason to love her! Twenty campers remain, and the Llamas are ahead by two! Bonds are already being formed and breached! Somebody has already nearly died! And I have already used up all of this bottle of hair gel!" Chris holds up said bottle, then tosses it away, causing something to fall apart off screen, and Chris to go a little wide-eyed.

"Anywho, the drama can only get more intense. So tune in next time to see how it all folds out, here, on Total! Drama! Wipeout!" he finished with a grin.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed regardless. c:**


End file.
